


You’re Home

by SPNtrash10008



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marking, OC, Return of Gabriel, Reunion Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut and Fluff, mlm, original children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNtrash10008/pseuds/SPNtrash10008
Summary: Sam slowly walked to the Map room, still sleepy from just being woken up, and he froze when he saw him. Gabriel. His lover who hadn’t seen in almost three years. Who he assumed to be dead. Was standing near the map table, staring at it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 83





	You’re Home

Sam hummed as he heard the door slowly open and the patter of feet reach his bed. He fully opened his eyes when he felt his arm being shook and turned over to look at who woke him up. 

“Uncle Sam! Wake up, wake up!” A sweet little voice said as Sam blinked at her. 

The little girl, Raven, was around 6-years-old. Dean and Cas had found a lost child and taken her in. She was only a month old at the time. Whether or not she was blood, she still resembled Dean in little ways. She had Dean's eyes, bright and green. Dark brown hair that fell past her shoulder. 

She was wearing her pajamas, a gown with leggings with Disney princesses on it and some slippers. She shook Sam gently again, “C’mon! Someone’s here and you’ll want to see him!” She said excitedly. 

Sam groaned as he sat up, checking the time. 3:37 am. “Raven, what are you doing awake?” Sam asked and she smiled. 

“He woke me up, and he’s in the map room c’mon on!” She said, taking Sam’s hand and pulling him out of the bed and Sam chuckled as he picked her up and walked out of the room. 

Sam slowly walked to the Map room, still sleepy from just being woken up, and he froze when he saw him. Gabriel. His lover who hadn’t seen in almost three years. Who he assumed to be dead. Was standing near the map table, staring at it. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked, setting Raven down just as Dean and Cas walked out. Raven ran to her fathers, and Gabriel looked up at Sam. 

Relief filled both of their features, and Gabriel moved and hugged Sam. The Hunter wasted no time hugging him back. “I’m sorry, Sam. I’m so sorry.” Gabriel whispered. 

Sam couldn’t find it in him to be mad. When they pulled back, Cas moved to hug his brother. “Where have you been?” Sam asked. 

“Trapped, again. Luckily nothing as… traumatizing happened.” Gabriel said as Dean picked up Raven and pat Gabriel in the back and half hugged him. 

“Some...thing I don’t even know what it was. A witch maybe. She encased me in a box, glass box. Left me hanging in a tower like I was a bird or something. I don’t know. I only saw her twice. Once when she’d grabbed me and once when she let me go. I still don’t know what she did or what she wanted,” Gabriel explained as Raven wiggled from Dean’s arms. 

Gabriel crotched down to her level, “You’ve grown so much.” He mumbled. 

“Uncle Sam’s told a lot about you. Said you a trickster!” She giggled and Gabriel smiled nodded. 

“I wasn’t a very nice trickster, but your Uncle Sam is right,” He said, looking up at Sam. 

“Raven, why don’t you head back to bed, me and dad will tuck you back in so Uncle Sam and Gabriel can have a little chat okay?” Dean said as Cas picked up Raven. 

She nodded and laid her head against Cas’ shoulder and yawned. Sam smiled and Dean patted him on the shoulder before he left with Cas to put her back to bed. 

“Please… please tell me you’re not angry with me,” Gabriel whispers and Sam shook his head. 

“I’ll admit I thought I would be no… no I’m just happy you’re alive. I thought you were dead, Gabriel. We all did.” Sam framed Gabriel's face with his hand. 

“You said you were trapped? That’s not your fault. Just tell me you’re unharmed. You still have your grace?” Sam asked gently and Gabriel nodded. 

“I didn’t have my grace in that glass cage. I don’t understand anything about it. It was just a box, hanging like 100 ft off the ground in a tower. So many times I thought the glass would give out and send me falling to my death.

“ But… she let me go. Gave me my grace back. I came straight back here. I saw Raven stumbling and half asleep near the bookshelves. She panicked but once I said my name, she left to get you,” Gabriel looked up at Sam as he spoke, and saw small tears welling up in the hunters eyes. 

“Well… you’re home now. You’re safe. And nothing much around here has changed,” Sam chuckled and Gabriel smiled as Sam blinked away the tears. 

Gabriel pulled Sam down and leaned up to kiss Sam. The kiss seemed hesitant, small, careful. Almost as if they were scared that the kiss would shatter everything and they’d be alone again. But once they got past that, once they were sure it was real, Sam pulled Gabriel tightly to him. Holding Gabriel’s face in his hands. 

Gabriel’s hands wrapped around Sam and gripped his shirt, too scared to let go. Nothing around them mattered. Everything froze as the couple felt reunited. Everything felt right again. Like the stars had aligned, like the world was at peace now, like nothing bad had ever happened or will ever happen. 

Sam felt breathless fairly quickly, one of both of them were crying. Once they finally pulled apart, only to press their foreheads together, they found out both were crying. 

“I love you. Fucking hell I love you so much,” Gabriel whispered, pulling Sam down to kiss him again. 

“I love you too,” Sam mumbled against his lips before kissing him properly. Gabriel’s hands cupped Sam’s face and Sam’s hands dropped to Gabriel’s waist, pulling him even closer. 

They pulled apart once again, both breathing in the other. That spark within both of them reignited. Sam felt his body burn with passion and love. Gabriel just erupted in happiness and joy from being home. 

Being gone for three years changed nothing between them. That spark, that flame, it remained. If anything it was stronger than ever. 

Sam was sure Gabriel had used his grace to do it, but they were suddenly back in Sam’s, no their room. Gabriel kissed Sam again, and they barely broke apart as Sam sat in his bed. Gabriel straddled his lap, tangling his hands within Sam’s hair desperately. 

Gabriel pulled back and gasped a small bit, “Need you,” he whispered as he kissed Sam again. They couldn’t get enough of each other. 

Sam hummed and leaned back down, taking Gabriel with him as he laid down. Their kisses became hot and more desperate. Removing Gabriel shirt, he slowly started kissing Gabriel’s neck and gently biting it, reclaiming what was his. 

“Locked door and soundproof?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded. 

“As always,” Gabriel hummed, having Sam sit up and then removed his shirt. Sam leaned up and kissed Gabriel again, undoing the angels pants. 

Gabriel took a moment to pull away, but once he did he moved to take his pants off. Stripping off his boxers as well. He removed Sam’s sleeping pants, and luckily Sam wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Gabriel straddled Sam once again, kissing him as he slowly put friction between them. Sam groaned a bit, grabbing onto Gabriel’s waist with one hand. 

With the other he skillfully opened the bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube. He used both hands to open it behind Gabriel’s back and threw it aside once he got some on his fingers and closed it. 

Gabriel let out a high pitched whine, which Sam muffled with his own mouth, as Sam pushed two fingers in. It didn’t take much time for Gabriel to adjust. Moving his hips with Sam’s fingers gave the hunter the encouragement to add another finger. 

Gabriel whimpered and relaxed as Sam worked him open with his thick fingers. Once he started moving his hips again, he moaned as he felt them brush his prostate. 

“Hmm- Sam please. Need you.. Now-” Gabriel whispers, rocking his hips back and forth on Sam’s fingers. 

Sam shushed him and slowly pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube once again and slicking himself up. Gabriel positioned himself and slowly lowered himself down on Sam’s cock. 

They both gasp and moan as Gabriel slowly goes inch my inch. Taking in Sam almost effortlessly. Once he was completely seated, they held still as they drank each other in. 

Gabriel laid his hand out in Sam’s chest as he slowly started moving his hips, whimpering gasping noises. Sam let Gabriel make the pace for now, resting his hands on Gabriel’s thighs. 

Gabriel slowly raised his hips and lowered them, his hands going to hold Sam as he started a slow but satisfying rhythm. Sam slowly started moving his hips with Gabriel, and Gabriel leaned down to kiss him. 

Their kids got heated quickly and they both sped up the rhythm. Fuck they wanted this to last but it felt too good. Sam quickly flipped them so Gabriel was on his back. The angel quickly wrapped his legs around Sam as the human thrusted into him. 

Gabriel moaned as Sam reconnected their lips, swallowing every moan the angel made. Gabriel gripped Sam and gently dug his nails into Sam’s back, leaving scratch marks. Sam didn’t seem to be bothered. 

Sam pulled back and started biting at Gabriel’s neck, leaving marks again. Gabriel moaned out at the treatment and at how Sam was hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

“Fuck- yes Sam- there fuck!” Gabriel gasped out, back arching against Sam as he repeatedly hit it. 

“Fuck, Sam- I’m gonna come- please Sam- ah fu- you’re gonna- fuck I’m coming! Sam! Fuck!” Gabriel screamed out as he came, lights in the room turned on and the exploded as Gabriel lost control for a moment. 

Sam hid his face as the room got suddenly bright and groaned as he released inside of Gabriel as Gabriel was coming down from his high. Gabriel whimpered at being filled. 

They both gasped for air between kisses. Sam slowly pulled out and Gabriel whined, kissing him again as Sam collapsed next to Gabriel. Sam blinked and they both were cleaned up. 

“You should’ve let me do that,” Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel once again. 

The angel shrugged, “Didn't want you leaving me,” He whispered against his lips. Sam chuckled lightly and kissed Gabriel once more. 

“Sleep, my love. I’ll be here when you wake up. Promise,” Gabriel whispered. 

Sam was asleep within minutes. 

*

When Sam woke up to knocking at the door. “Uncle Sam! Uncle Gabe! Breakfast!” Raven called. 

“We’ll be right out hunny,” Gabriel called back and Sam groaned, holding Gabriel closer to him. 

“I’m guessing hunting is still put on pause?” Gabriel asked. 

“Sometimes me and Dean or Cas will go out, the other stays with Raven, but yeah. Mostly we’re just making this place more of a home for her,” Sam mumbled. 

“Do you want a kid?” Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam. 

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel, “I mean, it’s something I’ve always thought of. Having a kid. But with this life, the hunting, I never thought I’d be able to. Not after…” Sam stopped, but Gabriel understood. 

“If… if Dean and Cas can slow down on hunting, maybe… maybe you can get your wish,” Gabriel said, and Sam pressed his brows together. 

“You want a kid?” Sam asked, and Gabriel shrugged. 

“I’ve always been good with children. Believe it or not. Never thought I’d be a good parent… but you. You’ve brought out sides of me I didn’t even know I had. Of course having our own blood related child would be difficult…” Gabriel rambled. 

“The child doesn’t have to be blood related to us. They’d still be our child.” Sam kissed Gabriel gently. 

“C’mon. Let’s get some breakfast, we can talk more about it later?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded as Sam slowly got out of bed.


End file.
